Poke Shorts
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: Just little drabbles about life in the tower of the gods. Or where absolute madness occurs and no one really does anything about, since to them it's pretty normal. Almost. I don't own anything, notes will be in chapters. By the way the characters are pretty much all the legendary pokemon, etc. More characters later. (Heads up story better than summary, which are hard to do.)
1. Marshmallows

**Okay this will be a series of drabbles, and by series I mean really weird chapters of course! :**

**Disclaimer: This is something every one knows, but we say it anyway. I own nothing. **

Celebi and Mew scampered, (hovered), around the tower. Looking for only one thing. GOSSIP. The two lived off gossip, without it they might as well watch paint dry. That's when they stumbled across pure gold. _Pure gossip gold._ One thing that will haunt that poor victim **_forever._**

They were nearing the kitchen when they heard it. Mewtwo and Deoxys had just came back from shopping. No one was in there, or at least no one was suppose to be in there. Yet noises and cursing still emitted from the room. Celebi and Mew slid besides the door, focused on listening to the victim.

Grunts and muttering chorused from the room. Then a deafening silence. Until a victory squeal arose. What came after the girly squeal was giggling and then moaning. _Very deep moaning._

Mew's eyes widened his perverted gears in his brain began to turn quickly. While Celebi, poor oblivious Celebi, just turned her head to Mew as he inched closer.

"_Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh." _The noise formed again. "Why didn't they call you heaven? Cause sugar, I only have eyes for you."

Celebi was more confused than ever. "Mew what do they mean, aren't we gods in a sense? So doesn't that make us already in heaven?" She asked. Mew internally face palmed.

"Not in _that way._" He justified.

"Then in what way?"

"It's a complicated process with unique results."

"Wha-"

"Let's just leave it like that."

Celebi pouted and furrowed her eyes and the pink cat. Why couldn't he just be straight forward like her? Everything would be some much simpler. Besides what they were talking about couldn't be that bad. Before there conversation could continue the deep sounds brought them back to reality of gossip.

They scooted closer, they were practically in the light of the kitchen now. "Okay we will jump in on. One." Mew started.

"Two." Celebi tensed ready to jump.

"Three!" They exclaimed. Ready to reveal the truth.

In the middle of the room was Darkrai, savoring one marshmallow after another. Giggling and moaning in delight of the fluffy taste. He floated happily about as he stuffed the lot into his mouth or void in his case. The shadow legendary didn't notice the two intruders till one spoke up in shock.

"Darkrai?"

Darkrai froze like a deerling caught in headlights. Staring in horror at the two short stacks. His azure eye darted back and forth. Now any logical pokemon with his power would've sent them into an unrelenting nightmare or blackmail them. Unfortunately he was not in that mindset. Mew sprawled on the floor just laughing at the shadow, while Celebi stared at him in confusion. She couldn't quite grasp the situation. In the middle of the room her semi idol was frozen in horror scarfing down marshmallows and praising them. Darkrai was the most secretive and cruelest of them all. Yet here he is chugging marshmallows.

But after an awkward silence, besides Mew who was trying to breathe from his cackling. Darkrai had made the most 'logical' plan for escape. He clutched his treasure in his hand and slowly hovered toward a wall, only to randomly burst into speed shouting:

"DON'T JUDGE ME! EVERYONE HAS THERE OWN KINK- I MEAN LOVE!"

Mew was right Celebi really shouldn't know these details.

**...**

**I have no idea what I just wrote. Do you guys know? Because I just befuddled myself. But I can tell you this is based off my really bad love for marshmallows. Just can't help myself sometimes. They are just so good in my opinion. There will be different ratings in each chapter, but I will just put it as T. For just in case because of my dirty mind.**

**I have a few questions though:  
**

**What is your favorite legendary or legendary(ies)?**

**What setup/predicament would you like to see them in?**

**And what I should work on? Don't worry I know I need to work on A LOT.**

**I hope you enjoyed my poor attempt at humor. **

**Please favorite and review! :D**


	2. Ponies and Organization

**I don't own My Little Pony or Pokemon. Just saying.**

Arceus stared down at the strange creature in front of him. This thing was the first creature to befuddle him. No matter what he did he just could categorize it.

It happened so fast, one minute he was organizing china and the next he was thrown into another dimension. On normal circumstances he would just be like: _Screw the laws of physics!_ Wa-la! Back home in no time. But that wasn't the real dilemma here. Oh no. You must understand one thing though. That Arceus the god of gods, has one mental flaw. Organization. If something isn't in the right order Arceus will immediately fix it despite what the after effects are.

Like when he had spent a whole day sorting pillows, from primary to secondary to tertiary and then shades. One minute that all it took for his prized unappreciated work to get ruined. Groudon just hopped right up on the largest couch where_** all**_ the pillows were placed. And what did he do. He threw them to the side where they were scatted along the floor. Let's just say Groudon still can't sit down without flinching.

Arceus will even confront humans just to have his way. A carpenter had scrambled his carpets on a line and Arceus just so happened to be there. No one would think much of it, but this was Arceus. Arceus is crazy. He is normal compared to the others. But overall he was just crazy.

That was the problem, the creature in front of him had the most disorganized castle and it was driving him bonkers. Plus the tiny pony didn't want Arceus messing up the _natural order._

"It's an easy fix though." The god argued.

"Yes but think about the civilians. Would they really be safe?" She questioned.

Arceus could've replied: _'I'm a god lady, I don't care.' _Humans were adaptable. They could easily deal with change. True the humans and pokemon would be in a kerfuffle, but they would eventually get over it. Yet the rainbow haired pony argued against it.

Arceus glanced at the stained glass, the disordered glass. Where everything was placed in order of time. If that was the case though, shouldn't one side have the good memories and the other the bad? That was the real problem. He would get to those in a bit though. Right now he needed to rant about how the real natural order works.

"What do you do again?"

"I raise the sun and my sister raises the moon." She stated proudly. Her wings fluttered a bit just to show off.

"So me going through a portal is bad. But you raising the sun isn't? You know the sun can rise on it's own right?"

"No it can't that's why we must raise it. _That is the correct order._ The sun rising on it's own! That's just a old foal's tale."

"Lies! I am GOD. _I know_ how this works. And where I am from, the sun raises on it's own."

"That's just unheard of."

"Not really. When you have random trainers throw tiny balls that can capture you in one shot, you start appreciating the simple things like that-"

"Hmm. Being caught in a tiny ball does sound rather appalling."

"-and then they use you as a slave."

"..."

"Anyways that's said and done. We really must talk about your windows."

"Oh aren't they gorgeous!"

"No their rather appalling."

"What!?"

"Sorry, but it's just so disorganized I can't help but be appalled. I can help you-"

"You know what after some thought, you can use a portal. Just go please."

"Okay, thank you! But seriously though, fix those windows."

In a flash he was gone. Celestia sighed she really needed to start working with other gods. At least then she could get an understanding of them. Not right now though, she had a sun to raise.

"Sun raising on it's own... Ha." She chuckled. Outsiders were crazy.

In the Tower of Gods...

The living room was now more like the snooze room. Since Arceus was gone everyone decided _'Hey let's have a day off!'_ Sadly that didn't work for Cresselia, since Darkrai chose this day to send a whole horde of nightmares out in broad daylight. Arceus appeared in the middle of everyone who was expecting no one. Arceus looked around to see most of the legendaries asleep. He didn't notice though, he only had one thing on his mind. Reordering the decorative china in the kitchen.

So it wasn't really his fault if they woke up with permanent marker doodles on their face.

**I hoped you enjoyed that! Thank you Pokemonredshipper and Mudkipster for reviewing and the wonderfull ideas. :D**

** I will try to post daily or every other day. **

**1) Favorite and least favorite legendary**

**2) Idea for another chapter **

**3) Do I need to work on anything?**


End file.
